


Not Even A Sidekick

by ashangel101010



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, Roxy works out her frustrations, So do I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season five. Roxy has come to the conclusion that she's really not a member of the Winx Club. She decides to sing a song to make herself feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even A Sidekick

Not Even A Sidekick

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- I’m Just A Sidekick from A Very Potter Senior Year

*

            Roxy does not consider herself adventurous. When she found out that she was a Fairy, she wasn’t brimming with joy about going on some magical quests like Bloom apparently was. She doesn’t like being the “chosen one” like those sulky girls in books. She would prefer to play with Artu and let someone else save the world.

However, Roxy has been taking stock of her year at Alfea. The College for Fairies is a wonderful place for Roxy to hone her magical skills. The professors are patient and kind, especially Professor Palladium when it comes to her abysmal knowledge of potions. The students are calm and knowledgeable, so she has plenty of help for Potionology.

Yet, whenever Alfea gets attacked, the students become panicked and scatter like ants that got their hill stomped. The professors perform crowd control until the Winx Club arrives and defeat the evil (like the Trix).

Many of the seniors here have told stories about how Alfea was getting attacked back in their freshman year. Yet, those very same seniors run around like headless chickens from outer space when the school is attacked for the tenth time that year. It makes no sense to Roxy.

She understands that freshmen like herself would be the ones to freak out, but seniors who endured it year after year should be numbed to the danger by now. Roxy is certainly numbed to it by now. She is even calm enough to try and help the Winx Club, but the professors stop her before she even gets the chance.

She understands that the professors have to ensure the safety of their students. However, most of the danger tends to be associated with animals. She is the Fairy of Animals and is a member of the Winx Club. She should be fighting alongside them.

When she tells the professors that she is a member of the Winx Club, they just tell her to get to safety like the rest of the students. She has fought the Wizards of the Black Circle before without an ounce of magical knowledge and won. Why isn’t she allowed to fight?

Roxy has done research on the Winx Club because the girls are far too busy with combating Tritannus to retell their first years at Alfea. The Winx Club were freshmen, just like her, when they saved Magix from the Army of Darkness and the Trix.

In their second year, the Winx Club defeated Darkar and the Trix. Then, in the following year, the girls defeated Valtor and the Trix. The Winx Club were able to “graduate” Alfea within three years, while Faragonda has informed her that it takes many years for a Fairy to gain Enchantix and “graduate”.

Roxy has seen the Winx Club on campus. She has seen them attending classes. She has seen them eating in the cafeteria. She knows that they are still living in the dormitories. If the Winx Club has graduated, then what are they still doing here?

More importantly, why haven’t they bothered to talk to her? Roxy has been in the same vicinity of the Winx Club, but the girls don’t seem to notice her. Even when the oceans of their Realms were safe, the girls never bother to include her.

Roxy distinctly remembers that the girls told her that she is a Winx Club member. Then, why wasn’t she included in the quest for Sirenix? Roxy knows that her magic with animals would’ve solved many of the Winx Club’s problems.

She has Believix, which is actually more powerful than Enchantix. She would’ve graduated on that technicality alone, but would the Winx Club accept her if she did that? No, Bloom has told her to stay in school and study.

Roxy has read the reports on the Winx Club’s attendance. The girls are lucky to show up half the time for their classes. They are excused on grounds that they are saving Magix or some other Realm. Or, in this case, saving the Infinite Ocean.

Roxy sighs in her chair and briefly closes her laptop. Unhappily, she realizes that she’s not really a Winx Club member. If she was, then she would’ve been included in this quest to defeat another mediocre villain.

She’s like a sidekick. She’s not considered a real hero, but more like a junior hero. She could sulk like all the sidekicks do when they realize that they’ll never be the hero. She could call up the Winx Club and give them a piece of her mind. Instead, she chooses to bring up her favorite song on the computer and sing.

_“It's not fair, it's not fair_

_I didn't know, I wasn't there_

_It's not fair, it's not fair_

_Seeing you lying there”_

To be more accurate, this is one of her favorite songs because it’s from a parody play that reminded her of the only time that she was obsessed with magic.

_“I wasn't strong enough_

_To save you from the evil stuff_

_I wasn't smart like you_

_To do what you would do”_

It’s basically the song for all sidekicks like her. She can’t carry a tune or even dance like the Winx Club, but she does so with as much passion.

_“I know I'm not a leading man_

_I know I'm not a star_

_But I know what makes me special_

_Is what I feel in my heart”_

She can recall that the Winx Club wanted to continue their band. However, she has yet to see them put out an album.

_“I'm just a sidekick_

_But I love being at your side!”_

Also, whatever happened to “Love & Pets”? She hasn’t been on their site in a long time, but she doesn’t remember seeing anyone running the shop back on Earth.

_“I've been in the shadows for far too long_

_But I'm the leading man of this song_

_I was a stupid doofus, but now that's gone_

_I'm ready for a change, gonna keep calm and carry on”_

Did the Winx Club give up on their dreams? Or did they simply acknowledge that they were born out of monetary and magical necessity?

_“I know I'm not a pretty boy, but I'm a man_

_I'll find a way to save you baby, yes I can_

_Don't confuse the way I was with the way I am_

_I'm ready for a change, gonna take a stand”_

Perhaps, Roxy should just vent her frustrations to the Winx Club. She should just simply ask them to include her. She could help them.

_“I'm just a sidekick_

_Oh yes, I'm just a sidekick_

_Oh yeah, I'm just a sidekick_

_But I love being at your side!”_

Does she really want to get involved in their plan to defeat Tritannus? She doesn’t even have Harmonix, so she can’t fight underwater. She could just get the marine life to help her.

_“I'm always forgotten, always come in second place_

_I'll never be a front man, no one can remember my face_

_If I was in a dinner I would surely be the less prominent taste_

_But when I think of how I feel for you and the love I have inside_

_I forget about all the things I'm not and my heart swells up with pride”_

However, she already missed her chance at Harmonix once the girls got their Sirenix. Maybe, she doesn’t get to play a role this year.

_“Am I the strongest? No, I'm not_

_Am I the smartest? No, I'm not_

_Am I the hottest? No, I'm not_

_But am I the greatest? No, I'm not!”_

Next year, there will probably be another generic villain for the girls to defeat. Perhaps, she could join in?

_“Am I the hero? No, I'm not_

_Am I the one who steals the show? No, I'm not_

_Am I the one that you should know? No, I'm not_

_But am I the one who takes you home? Definitely not!”_

She could. She could be more aggressive and insistent that she’s necessary to them. She could remind the girls that she’s a member too.

_“Am I the chosen one? No, I'm not_

_Am I the prodigal son? No, I'm not_

_Am I almost done? No, I'm not”_

But does she really WANT to save the world with them? Last time, Artu was nearly killed, her dad was kidnapped, and the Earth Fairies declared vengeance against all the humans.

_“But I'm the one who's gonna love you with all his heart_

_Because that's what I've got_

_I'm the one who's gonna love you with all his heart_

_Because that's what I've got”_

She doesn’t like adventures. She would rather have someone else save the world. Even after attending Alfea, her stance hasn’t changed.

_“I'm not a great athlete, I'm no good at art_

_And I know my brain is not my most impressive part_

_My wand can barely work and my car won't start_

_But I know what makes me special's what I feel in my heart”_

She should help them, but she’s not really a member of the Winx Club anymore. She’s just a student that is trying to pass Potionology. She’s just Roxy. She’s just a sidekick.

_“I'm just a sidekick_

_Oh yes, I'm just a sidekick_

_Oh yeah, I'm just a sidekick_

_But I love, I love, I love_

_Being at your side!”_

Alas, Roxy is mistaken. She’s not even a sidekick. Sidekicks have some spotlight, even if it’s to make the hero look better, and have that desire to be the hero. Roxy lacks those requirements. She’s a background character to serve as a reminder of her past potential.

*


End file.
